Happy Birthday, Zeito!
by SapphireBlueEyes7799
Summary: Today, July 30, 2013, is the celebration in which Zeito was made 4 years ago! He was created by BloodyVocaloid, and let's all thank her for making such a wonderful Shion! Hooray! Zeito has a party - but after, he and some of the Vocaloids play a game... Rated T for some sexual acts


Happy Birthday Zeito - This is for you.

I don't own Zeito or any other Vocaloids - I only own the plot and my OCs, Mallow belongs to MarshmallowFudgeUp.

Zeito's also OOC, but I have reasons for that.

Oh, and small, small yaoi moments.

Also mind the spelling errors - I didn't have time to read it all, please forgive me.

Enjoy!

* * *

I sighed, looking around the large party room. Drinks were being sipped, bodies were moving to the music, drunken people stumbled. In my hand I held a clear glass halfway filled with red wine. I brought the glass up to my lips and took a slow, delicate sip, eyes darting side to side, watching for any drunken girls stumbling my way. I gave a small laugh when I saw a bluenette leaning against the wall, trying to sweet talk the younger female in front of him. I spotted the drink glass in his had; It was obvious that he was already a little tipsy. I could just barely hear the conversation going on.

"C'mon, darling..." The blue-haired male ran fingers through wavy brown hair that reached down to the girl's shoulders. The girl giggled and pushed him away, grabbing his blue scarf and running off into the crowd. The cobalt-blue eyes of the older male widened and stumbled after her, calling out her name in a slur. "Maaaaalllloooowwwwwwwwwwww..."

I laughed and watched him go after her, soon losing sight of him in the crowd. I took another small sip of wine, swirling the liquid around in the glass slowly. It wasn't until a felt a small tap on my shoulder that I turned my attention to something other than myself.

"Z...Zeee...eito?" A voice slurred. My blood-red eyes turned downwards and a drunken brunette came into my view. I rolled my eyes at the wide, stupid smile on her face. Her finger trailed along my back and I shook her away.

"Meiko, what the hell are you doing?" I asked, not wanting the drunk female to touch me.

"Why, I was just saying happy birthday to my little Zeito..." She pouted. "And I want to see you smile, damnit! You rarely talk to anyone except your brothers, and even then it's not often."

"Meiko, please just leave me alone." I said coldly before sipping more wine. Before I looked away from the brunette I could see a sly smile on her face and she waggled a finger.

"You're drinking~" Her voice mused in a high tone, obviously happy by my action. I sighed and spoke without looking back at her.

"Yes, I am. Is there a problem?"

"Noooooo..." Slurs came from her mouth, which were barely understandable. "I ju...just, just, just am surprised...I've ne...ver...seen you drink beforeeeee..."

"It's a party, not to mention a party for _me_, so why not drink?" I said in a matter-of-fact tone. _I should probably take it down on the wine; It's going to get to me soon._ I thought before speaking again. "Now can you please leave me alone?"

"Heehee, s..suuuure cutie..." She giggled before stumbling away, using other bodies to keep herself stable. I sighed and pulled out my black yo-yo, starting to play with it as I leaned again the wall, watching the party go on. There were way more people than I had expected, and half of them I didn't even know. I went to go take another sip of my red wine - only to find that I had drunk it all. I huffed and moved to get another glass, only to be knocked into by the bluenette who was running around, still trying to retrieve his scarf from the mischievous female that had taken it.

"Zeito, bro!" My brother's stupid smile caught on and I couldn't help but give a small smile - which I rarely smile at all, never mind a stupid one.

"Kaito. What are you doing?"

"Zeiiiiittoooooo..." My slightly older brother whined my name in distress. "She took my scaaaaarrrrrrffffff..."

"How many drinks did you have?" I curiously asked him, because last time I saw him he seemed a bit more in control of himself.

"Uh...er...I hads, zuh..." Inside my throat rumbled a small sound of inner laughter, as I tried to hold it back. His drunken slurs were amusing, to say the least. "4, or was it 5? Uhmmm..."

"For the love of..." I rolled my crimson eyes at my pouting - and confused - brother, who was currently trying to figure himself out, when someone jumped onto his back. I stepped back in surprised only to see that it was the girl who Kaito had been chasing earlier. She giggled as her target gasped and turned his head to get a look at her. The smile on her face grew wider as she wrapped the scarf that she currently had in her possession around my brother's neck.

"I thought you might want his back~" She sang out playfully tying the scarf into a bow - like our sister Kaiko usually does to her own scarf. A blush had grown on the older male's face, and I stifled a laugh. The female looked at me and nearly gave a gasp. "Zeito!"

"Eh?" I said, clearly confused at why she was surprised - it was the alcohol kicking in.

"Your smile is soooooo cute~" I jumped at the sing-song voice and tilted my head.

"Why?"

"Because it just it." I could sense her mentally face palming at my stupid question. Her fingers gripped onto Kaito's scarf as she buried her face in his neck. "Kaitoooooo..."

"E-Eheh..." The blush on my brother's face grew brighter and I grinned at him slyly. His eyes widened and he shook his head, knowing exactly what my thoughts were. They were unclean, that was for sure. Don't blame me - blame the alcohol.

"Take me awayyyyy..." She whined and nuzzled the blushing bluenette's face.

"Wh-What?" His voice nervously stammered, probably thinking of the other things she could possibly mean.

"Take me somewhere else, I'm bored..." Her body was lazily slumped against him and he carried her on his back.

"O-Oh! Oh." Kaito sighed in realization and I let out a laugh. A few people looked at me like I was crazy, but I couldn't help but laugh at my brother's ignorance.

"What did you think I meant silly?" She questioned the flustered male and pressed her face against his, brushing up against him like a cat would their owner.

"N-Nothing, Mallow." There was a pause and Kaito opened his mouth to say something else, but nothing came out. I stepped forward and turned the two around, pushing them off.

"Have fun you too!" I called out, waving them off. I stumbled a little and leaned against the long marble table for support. I felt a hand linger onto mine and I quickly look up to meet eyes with a brunette - but instead of Meiko, it was her brother Meito. Her smirked and ran a finger up my arm, and I shiver at the action. I coughed and her pulled his hand away, only to prop his elbows up on the black marble surface of the table.

"Zeito, darling..." The older male smiled down at me and I felt color flush to my pale face as he looked me up and down, smirking. "Can I...get you a drink?"

"Eh...?" I was confused at first, then realized where I was. "Ah! Oh, uhm, well...I wanted another glass of red wi-"

"Oh, sweetie, why just red wine tonight?" He purred, winking at me. "Why not something...stronger?"

"I-I, uh..." The hazel eyes of the older glinted mischievously as he awaited my answer. "Aren't I...too young for a real drink?"

"Feh, who cares?" Meito smirked and let out a breath of air, leaning in closer to my face. "It's only us; no one will know. Besides you're not really old enough to be drinking red wine either; barely anyone is, but that doesn't stop them."

"I, well, I uh..."

"C'mon Zeito, I'll mix you up something _nice~_" The brunette chimed, pulling away from me as he turned to go make whatever he was planning on giving to me. It was then I noticed one of my other brothers - Taito - pulling at a girl's wrist to follow him. She hastily refused he wishes and turned away from him, only to have him snake his arms around her waist and whisper something into her ear. Her eyes widened and she turned around slapping him across the face, which only made his grin grow wider. I sighed as I watched his attempts, which always fail. Something then pulled on his scarf behind him, pulling him away from the female. I tilted my head to catch glimpse of blonde hair - followed by icy-blue eyes as he dragged my brother to the ground by simply pulling on his scarf. That's when I recognized the figure before me - Len Kagamine. He hissed something that I couldn't hear at my dark-haired brother, who in returned barked something back at him, and soon enough the two were spatting all kinds of insults at one other. The female then latched onto the blonde's hand, dragging him away. He looked surprised at first - but then realized who it was taking him away. I saw him sigh in relief before they vanish into the crowd. I gave a small laugh before gasping at the sudden feel of a finger trailing down my back. I whirled around and my face became mere inches from Meito's. I felt my cheeks burn and backed away.

"I have your drink ready~" Meito chimed and pushed the red-orange drink filled with ice towards me. I reached out a shaky hand and lifted it.

"What...is it...?" I asked curiously.

"Sex on the beach."

"_WHAT?_" I nearly jumped at the name, but didn't, just to keep said drink safe.

"You heard me, sweetie." Meito smirked. "It contains Vodka, Peach Schnapps, Creme De Cassis, Orange and Cranberry juice - With an Orange slice on the side of the glass and 2 maraschino cherries, but those are simply for the garnish~"

"O-Oh..." My eyes were wide with disbelief. He described the drink so thoroughly - as if he made it all the time. I slowly lifted the drink to my lips and took a sample of the drink. My eyes widened even more than they already had at the sweet, fruity taste of the drink. I took another sip before placing it down, only to find Meito - who had a huge, satisfied smile on his face - looked directly at me. He reached out a toned hand and grabbed my chin with his hands, pulling my face closer to his. I gasped and shook my head free of his hand. He started pouting but then sighed, turning around and placing the things he used back into their places. I lifted the drink and turned away, only to have another roadblock in my way - Taito.

"Zeitooooooo..." He whined, but he looked sober. He tiled his eyes, and his amethyst-colored eyes caught sight of my drink. "You drink?"

"Tonight I do!" I cried, the alcohol quickly taking its effect as I took another sip. Taito laughed at my action and I noticed a loose bandage on his chest. I pulled at it, gaining a slap on the wrist by Taito.

"Hey!" He nearly growled at me. He tucked the loose bandage behind his coat and closed it - his didn't zip like Kaito's did, it just had a few buttons at the top, which a lace would tie them together loosely. He looped one or two of them, hoping to keep the loosened cloth in place.

"Ow." I pouted and turned my head away from him. "That hurt."

"Good." Taito swiped the drink from my hand and took a sip. My cheeks puffed out in fake anger and I snagged it back from him just as he finished.

"This is my drink, don't touch it!" I huffed out at him. My younger brother simply laughed and turned away, waving his hand at me.

"Whatever. When everyone leaves a few of us are staying," He glanced back at me, "For a game of truth or dare."

"T-Truth or dare?" I stammered the name of the game - last time I had played truth or dare with my brothers it was horrendous, but now with other people too? Lord, this was going to be fun.

"Yes!" Taito laughed as he walked off. I stared into the fiery color of my drink, thinking about what was going to happen later that night. _Whatever it is - I'm sure it won't go well..._ I thought to myself, taking another sip of the sweet drink Meito had made for me.

_~Later that night...~_

"Zeito~" I vaguely heard my name be called - My focus wasn't fairing well, as I've already had 2 of those sweet drinks, not to mention the wine I had before those. A hand grabbed my shoulder and another tugged at my ragged scarf.

"Uhn...what...?" I mumbled the words and turned around to come face to face with the purple-haired troublemaker Taito. He had a smug smile on his face and he poked my nose, and I nearly bit his finger.

"Oh, feisty already aren't we?" He chuckled, still sober - maybe the slightest bit slow - even though he had at least one or two drinks.

"Feh..." I waved a hand at him and turned my head, only to have him grab the sides of my face with each hand and turn it, bringing it close to his.

"Everyone's leaving," He smirked, "Except for the select few who wanted to stay for the game. Let's go."

I whined as he grabbed my hand and pulled me along, not able to see where I saw going, as my playful brother had tied his scarf around my eyes. I couldn't help but give a few drunken giggles.

"You're holding my haaaaand~" I mused, and I heard the younger male stifle a laugh.

"Oh, right, because I just _loooooove_ you Zeito." I could hear him make a few kissing noises and I let out a loud laugh. After a few minutes I felt the scarf fall from my face and I squinted my eyes, the light invading me quickly. I was now in a different room than before, but it was smaller - like a bedroom, let's say. There were a group of people in a blurry circle, and as my vision cleared I could identify who was sitting in it.

In order, it started with a tipsy Luka Megurine, and beside her was drunk of her ass Meiko Sakine, then it continued on with Haku Yowane - full-blown drunk, Oliver - sober, Piko Utatane - sober, and shady to say the least, Akaito Shion - sober, Gakupo Kamui - little drunk, Kaito Shion - tipsy, with the girl Mallow close to him - who was the littlest bit of tipsy, Len Kagamine - slightest buzz, Sapphire - I had learned her name earlier that night, and she was a tad bit tipsy as well. The circle continued with Mikuo Hatsune - drunk, Luki Megurine - also drunk, Yuma - a heavy buzz, and it ended with Rai Akegata - who was another shady sober, but not as shady as Piko. The open space in the circle was obviously for us, so Taito led me to it and sat me down beside Rai, as he sat down between Luka and I.

"Alright!" He clapped his hands together and smiled deviously. "Let's all start this game. You know the rules - sexual things are allowed, but don't go too far. And nothing violent, thought I do love the tension between some of you."

A few growls came from the crowd, along with loud drunken laughter and tipsy giggles.

"Who goes first?" Haku asked, raising a glass she had - it was filled with a drink. She had a drunk smile spread across her face, and her silver hair was a mess.

"We'll start with Luka, and then whoever she asks get's to go next." Taito pointed to the tipsy pink-haired female, who giggled when his finger pushed against the pale skin of her arm. "You can ask anyone."

"Luuuukiiiiii~" She chimed and smiled at her drunken brother. "Truth or dare?"

"Nn...t..truth," He slurred his words, "Truth."

"Well..." She smiled. "Are you a virgin?"

"Pfffffffffffffft..." Luki started giggling madly, doubling over as he sat. "Hell no."

"Ooooooooooo!" The loud gasps and cat calls from around the room echoed off the walls, and a few eyes widened.

"Can you blame him?" Mikuo purred perfectly, even thought he was drunk. A hand reached down and squeezed Luki's thigh, earning a gasp from the light pink-haired male. Teal eyes looked the older male up and down, lust bubbling within them. A sharp clap brought him back to his senses and he smiled, hand leaving a blushing Luki alone.

"Alright alright, boys, calm yourselves. Luki, your turn." Taito smiled at the older man and drummed his fingers along the floor.

"O...Okay..." Luki let out a breath of hot air and turned to myself. "Zeito, truth or dare?"

"Uhm..." I thought about it for a moment, and decided to play it safe. "Truth."

"Do you..." Luki smirked and let the words slip from his lips. "Have a love interest?"

"What?" The question surprised me - I hadn't shown any signs that might hint my affection for someone. Or maybe that's why he was asking? "No...I don't."

"Oh. I was hoping for juicier information." He crossed his arms and pouted at me, to which I simply rolled my eyes and let out a laugh. I fixed my bangs so that my right eye remained hidden behind them, in my normal style. Now it was my turn - who to ask...

"Kaito." I gave a sly smile as I called out my brother's name. He looked up at me, his cobalt-blue eyes looking into my crimson-red ones. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said with eagerness - clearly ready for any mishap that came to him. I thought for a moment and then the perfect idea came to me.

"You..." I gave a small drunken laugh before I continued. "You have to strip down to nothing but your scarf, and tie your scarf around your important parts - you know, to hide them - and you have to sing a song for us like that."

"Well," Kaito simply smiled at the request,"If you insist dear brother - not like I haven't done worse."

The bluenette exited the room - only to come in moments later, dressed as I had said. In his hand was an ice cream cone filled with a scoop of strawberry ice cream - his favorite. Loud laughs and giggles filled the room, as the girl Mallow just started in awe, a bright red blush spread across her face. _Bingo,_ I thought.

"Any request on what you lovely people would like me to sing~?" He asked in a sing-song voice, running around the circle, arms spread wide. More laughs and giggles echoed off the white walls until someone piped up.

"Sing _Spice._" The blonde who had spoken up was none other than Len - and not to mention he asked the blue-haired idiot to sing his own signature song. It was a joke that had gone on for years - Kaito had always made fun of the song, singing it in silly tones and acting out the scenes dramatically. I started to laugh as the music started to play from someone's phone, and with that sign, Kaito bobbed his head up and down and sang, using his ice cream cone as a microphone. Some people laughed, some shook their heads - as for Kaito seemed to have _no_ shame, and some simply just started in awe. Len was toppled over in laughter as Kaito sang, his chest heaving from the need of air. Sapphire lazily slumped on his shoulder, running fingers through his hair. Mallow sat there, hazel eyes wide, and a bright red blush covering her whole face, as if she had traded places with a tomato. Kaito had finished the song a few minutes later, ending the song with a loud, high-pitched scream, that left my ears ringing for a good 5 minutes. He left to change back into his normal clothes, then took his place beside Mallow when he came back. She didn't say a word to him - she simply looked down at the ground. Kaito tapped his chin and pointed to Len, a huge grin on his face.

"Len, truth or dare?" His voice had gone to a deep, challenging tone. Len perked up and spoke in a confident tone.

"Dare."

"You, mister, have to kiss Sapphire." Ice-blue eyes widened as Len's pale cheeks turned a faint shade of pink, and his attitude completely changed. I gave a smug smile - Kaito sure did know when to get people off guard. Sapphire started giggling, but she too had a slight blush on her face. Len swallowed and slowly turned to face the female sitting beside him. Complete silence filled the room as the blonde took a hold of his target's chin in his hand, slowly pulling her face closer. Depp sapphire pools widened as she realized what was going on, and she nearly pulled away - but stopped her self when her lips met with Len's. Right as it happened whistles and cat calls emitted from the crowd around them. A few girls clapped their hands together in a giddy fashion, while some boys howled and called out various lines. Lips slowly parted as the mad-rally went of around them, and after a minute Len smiled and turned away, looking for a target in the crowd. His eyes fell upon the young British blonde - whose head was on the silverette's shoulder next to him.

"Oliver," He said with a mellow tone, "Truth or dare?"

"Well..." The Britain pondered on what to go with, Len anxious awaiting his answer. "I'll go with truth, for now."

"Eheh..." Len gave a sly smiled and formed a heart with his hands. "Do you have an interest in anyone, Ollie dear?"

"I..." Oliver opened his mouth, but stopped himself and close it. His single eye looked downward at the ground, trying to think of his answer, and how to say it correctly. I watched the young Britain, wondering if he was going to be truthful about it or not.

"...I do." Oliver breathed out, playing with a strand of blonde hair that peeked out in front of his face from under his hat. Eyes widened and gasps came from people who had thought that the little British blondie had no interest in anyone at all. Piko had winced at his words, but said nothing, and continued to show no emotion.

"And could you tell us who it is?" Len smiled widely - for he already knew who Oliver had feelings for.

"No, I...can't..." Oliver's voice got quieter as he looked away from everyone and turned his head to focus on the wall behind him.

"Alright, if you say so." Len pouted, disappointed that he couldn't get Ollie to confess. "It's your turn."

"I'll pass." Oliver looked down at his lap, fumbling with his fingers.

"I'll take the pass~" Taito chimes and smiled, turning towards Mikuo. "Truth or dare cutie?"

"Daaare..." He drunkenly stretched out the word and leaned against Luki, who was stroking his hair.

"I dare you to kiss Luki."

"Oh?" The teal-haired male shrugged and turned around, gabbing the older male by the cuff of his shirt, and pulled him into a kiss. Luki's eyes widened and he fell onto his back, completely vulnerable to Mikuo's actions. Gasps emitted from around the room, and a few girls screamed - but in the good way. I watched in awe at the scene that was happening before me. Mikuo was able to make Luki submit as soon as he had moved onto it - and their heated kiss hadn't broken since. Tongues became visible at times, and Luki's digits gripped Mikuo's teal hair, pulling him in deeper. Mikuo's legs were entangled within his prey's, and hands gripped the older male's shoulders, not allowing him to get up. Small moans and gasps escaped them and they were completely lost in each other. I giggled, watching the steamy act go on. Just when I thought they were going to get it on, Mikuo pulled away, a string of saliva connecting to their lips. Mikuo moved and allowed the older to sit up, and the first thing he did was wipe away the glistening string, breaking their connection. Mikuo simply smiled and buried his face in Luki's shoulder - a much more loving act after what had just happened.

"Well THAT - hic - was hot." Haku hiccupped and waved her hand in front of her face, trying to calm the blush on her face. "It's - hic - your turn now - hic - Mikuo!"

"Ah, right..." Mikuo lifted his face from Luki's shoulder, and I was surprised to see a feign of a blush across his face. "Meiko, truth or dare?"

"D..Da...da-dar...re." She slurred her words and raised a beer bottle.

"I dare you to give Luka a haircut."

"Eheehee! Yay!" Meiko squealed and grabbed a pair a scissors. I felt bad for Luka, as I didn't trust Meiko with scissors, not to mention she's drunk. Luka rocked back and forth, waiting for Meiko to come over and cut her hair. I watched in awe as Meiko gave a surprisingly good haircut - it was short and up the her shoulders, except for the piece that usually rested in front of her, as Meiko had decided to keep that long. Luka smiled and hugged the drunk female, fawning over her new haircut. Meiko moved back to her spot in the circle - though it wasn't much of a circle anymore. Everyone had moved to their desired places - and Luka had been sitting in Gakupo's lap before she had moved to allow Meiko to cut her hair. She moved back to her place in the purple-haired samurai's lap. He ran his fingers through her now short hair, curling the longer piece around his wrist. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"YO, GAKUPO-KUN~" Meiko shouted out to the infatuated male. "TRUTH OR DARE?"

"Truth." Gakupo answered without hesitation.

"Aww, loser," She huffed before asking, "Have you and Luka ever had sex yet?"

"We..." He coughed before answering and slowly nodded his head. Again, hoots and howls filled the room. The samurai rested his chin on top of Luka's head, who had a tipsy little smile on her face.

"We're planning on having a child~" She rang out, and a new round of howls began. She tilted her head up and met lips with her lover, but not for long, as it was Gakupo's turn to ask...

_~An hour later...~_

An hour had passed since we started, and everyone had to do stupid things that humiliated them - but their drunken selves did it without a care in the world. I even had to do something idiotic - but let's not talk about that. Len had just finished a dare, and he turned his head towards Kaito. Sapphire was leaning onto him, playing with his blonde hair that she had taken out of the ponytail earlier.

"You," He addressed the male without a care, a big smile on his face, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kaito said, yawing - I could see that he was growing tired, but the next thing Len said caught him off guard, just as he had did to the blonde and hour or so ago.

"Kiss her." He didn't have to explain who - he obviously meant the girl who was clinging to his scarf tiredly, head laid on his chest. She was too tired to realized what Len had said, and gasped in surprised when she felt Kaito grip her sides, spinning her around in his lap to look at her. He smiled and brought his lips onto her's. She gasped and froze up, not believing what was happening. But she quickly submitted into him and closed her eyes. Len and Sapphire were the first to call out, followed by many others. It lasted for a minute or two until the bluenette pulled away and brushed a finger against Mallow's red cheek. He slipped his arms around her wist and pulled her into a hug, hiding her face from the others. His eyes wandered around the room until they laid upon Piko, who had been asked nothing.

"Piko." The silverette jumped at the sound of his name and slowly turned his head towards the older male, multicolored cyan eyes looking at him. "Truth or dare?"

"...dare." Some people gasped at the sound of Piko's voice - his tone was emotionless, just as I thought it'd be.

"Oh? Heh..." Kaito smirked and clasped his hands together. "Kiss the one who you have any feelings for."

Piko froze. His eyes went a little wide, and he gave a small cough, covering his mouth with his arm warmers, also trying to hide the blush that I could see starting to peak on his face. Everyone looked at him anxiously, waiting for what his next action would be. Piko shook his head, showing that he couldn't do it. His eyes were closer tightly and he continued to shake his hand, shaking digits grabbing some of his own silver locks.

"You have to, Piko - it's a dare." Taito spoke to the shaking silver-haired teen. There was complete silence until Piko released a shaky breath. I could see that he was about to speak up - until pale arms snaked around his waist. I noticed that Oliver had stepped in, blatantly trying to comfort the silverette.

"It's okay, Piko..." His accent added something adorable to the sentences he spoke, thought their was the slightest hint of sadness in his voice. "Just go on and do it..."

Piko was still for a moment until he turned and looked down at the Britain. His arms slipped under Oliver's, lifting them and their owner to sit up right. the silverette then lifted up a pale hand and cup Oliver's face, slowly bringing his head down.

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do..." And with that, Piko leaned down and pressed his lips against the younger male's own. A single blue eye widened at the action and he froze up, not knowing how to react. Oliver slowly closed his eye and laced his fingers with Piko's, pressing into the male. Piko's eyes opened at the pressure and was surprised to find the younger male going along with his actions. Gasps emitted from around the room, along with more howls. I simply smiled - I knew that had it for each other. As the broke apart, their was nothing but silence between the two - until Oliver dived in and wrapped his arms around Piko's neck lovingly. Piko gasped at first, then gave a small smile. Several 'awws' were mused out as the scene played on.

"Alright~" Taito called out and clapped his hands. "That was a fun game! But it's time to go home everyone..."

Disappointed groans came from here and there and I simply sighed. Coupled left together and I leaned against Taito, who poked me in the stomach. Then everyone turned around and shouted:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZEITO!"

* * *

Eh? Ehhhh? Didja like?

I do enjoy a good drunk story - So fun. And yes, I support MikuoxLuki, OliverxPiko, LukaxGakupo, and the other pairings you saw - besides the ones I made Zeito interact with. Poor Zeito. Vulnerable, tipsy Zeito...

Uh, anyways, about Vocaloid High and the other two stories - I'm writing them, yes, but slowly. I do apologize for making you guys wait, so I wrote this as a treat.

Love you guys! (Well, most of you. c:)

_~Sapphire_


End file.
